Light-emitting wands find various applications across numerous industries such as, by way of non-limiting example, the curing of photosensitive compounds used in dentistry. Traditionally, such wands incorporated a light-emitting element such as an incandescent light bulb. Increasingly, however, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have replaced incandescent bulbs.
Regardless of the light-emitting element used in a light-emitting wand, the efficient removal of heat generated by the light-emitting element is a widely recognized concern that has been the subject of alternative solutions of varying success. Some solutions have involved the inclusion of fans in the vicinity of the light-emitting element, an arrangement that, while effective, adds undesirable bulk to the wand. In at least one case, a phase change material is encapsulated in a thermally conductive container situated adjacent the light-emitting element and absorbs heat in changing from a first to a second phase. Numerous alternative designs have involved the inclusion of thermally-conductive heat sink material along some portion of the wand length. However, the inclusion of heat sinks along with separate electrical components (e.g., wires) required to deliver electrical current to the light-emitting element has resulted in wands of unwanted mass and larger-than-desired spatial dimensions.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a light-emitting wand that facilitates the effective removal of heat from, and the delivery of electric current to, a light-emitting element situated at a distal end thereof in a more spatially-efficient and mass-efficient manner.